narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Shippuuden-Film 6
Kommt das nur mir so vor, oder klingt der Titel so, als wäre es der letzte Shippuuden Film? Ich mein, der Manga steuert auf seinen Höhepunkt zu^^ Vielleicht hab ich auch nur Wahnvorstellungen *rofl* Kakashi215 17:23, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Scheint sehr interessant zu sein!! Teaser: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlvDihWNiBs. Es wird vermutet, dass es in einem Parallel-Universum spielen soll, wo Tobi sein "Tsuki no me keikaku" vollendet hat und Naruto ihn jetzt aufhalten muss! Spannend!![[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:44, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Und wenn es kein Parallel-Universum wäre? Das wär noch besser :D Aber der Teaser = Pure Epicness O.o http://images.saiyanisland.com/data/526/Road-to-Ninja-Hokage.jpg ich glaube sogar das das ein parallel universum ist XDShumokuzame 12:42, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das ist nichtnur vermutlich so, sondern es IST so. Es spielt im Parallel-Universum, wie Aizen schon sagte^^ Kakashi215 15:03, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich kanns kaum erwarten!!!! Was glaubt ihr wann man es auf german subbed schauen kann??DanielD3 23:01, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Frühestens Anfang/Mitte 2013. Die EngSubs für den 5. Film kamen vor ca. nem Monat erst raus. Der Film vor einem Jahr xD Scheiss drauf, ich guck ihn mir selbst einfach auf jap an, egal ob ich Japanisch kann oder nicht :D Kakashi215 23:09, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Es ist KEIN Parallel-Universum, sondern ein Gen-Jutsu von Tobi, in dem Naruto und Sakura gefangen sind. Also, nachdem ich diesen Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0fbksEzlsY&feature=player_embedded gesehen hab, hab ichs so verstanden: Naruto und Sakura sind halt in einem Gen-Jutsu von Tobi gefangen, in der die Träume und Wünsche von Naruto und Sakura erfüllt sind und das macht sie laut Tobi schwach. Das will er ausnutzen und den Kyuubi einfangen.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:13, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :genau, danach sieht es aus. hört sich auch interessant an... endlich ein film auch mit akas. komisch fand ich auch, dass verschiedene aka-miglieder anders gepaart gezeigt wurden. entweder einfach nur für den trailer ohne jegliche bedeutung oder sie werden im film - weil quasi im anderen leben (gen-jutsu) - so anders gepaart sein, was ziemlich cool wäre und völlig andere situationen in den beziehungen und zusammenarbeit der akas untereinander erzeugen würde. :) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:47, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe das sich die subber beeilen un es nicht so lange dauert bis es dann feritg ist Kira.hanke (Diskussion) 16:29, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das Subben selbst geht fix, aber wie Johnny mir bereits im Forum sagte, liegt es am DVD-Release. Also vor Anfang April 2013 wirst du nichts vom Film sehen :/ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 18:33, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Man sieht in dem einen japanischen Trailer dass 2 kyubis gegeneinander kämpfen =O Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 01:36, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, in diesem alternativen Universum (Gen-Jutsu von Tobi) gibt es einen bösen Naruto (schwarze Haare, Sharingan und Maske) und der besitzt scheinbar auch Kyuubi. Übrigens heißt Naruto in diesem Universum Menma, was auch i-was mit Nudeln oder so zu tun hat.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 23:38, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Man kann mittlerweile auf k....to ein Version mit deutschen Subs sich angucken ;) Bilder zu film 6 Habt ihr die süßen Mini-naruto Familienfotos gesehen? Gott das ist so geil...könnte so viel mehr davon haben^^ Habt ihr schon Bilder zu Film 6?Drache (Diskussion)